Escuadron Suicida 1 Temporada- SECRETOS
by thegirlcreepypasta
Summary: Ahora sabe que johar es el hijo biologico de harley quinn y peor conocio el primer joker, carl hermano mayor de sten, ahora si, empezo la guerra.


Escuadrón Suicida: El Hombre Tentáculo.

1 Temporada: Capitulo 1- Secretos Parte 2.

En la Ciudad Gothan.

Gaby: Dios, espero que nadie me vea.

Duela: Hola Gaby.

Gaby: No, ok ahora sabe ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y lo sabe.

Duela: ¿De qué hablas?,…..ah, si, ¿Johar?

Gaby: Exacto, el me dio permiso de viajar aquí, en ciudad gótica, pero tú, ¿Sabes algo de Harley?

Duela: No, pero dice algo de un niño.

Gaby: No me diga que joker esta averiguando lo que dice Harley.

Duela: No es mi asunto niña, parece que él sabe que tiene un hijo, lo malo es que mi padre no sabe cómo es su hijo.

Gaby: Eso es bueno, pero ten cuidado a tu padre, sabe lo que paso Johar en city Gothan,…..es raro que él no murió con toxico, como paso a joker, es bueno que el este bien, bueno, me voy.

Duela: EPERA, ¿Qué pasara si viene de nuevo en Escuadrón Suicida?

Gaby: No es mi problema, es asunto tuya, tu eres la hija de Joker, piensa que tu papito va salvar, no se o un amigo.

Duela: Sabe que no me gusta un amigo, sabe que me gusta ser así, loca, matar, temer, eso,…''Excepto mi hermano biológico, soy la única que Johar es mi hermano, eso fue cuando él me dejo en el hospital, mi rostro se ve como Joker, mi piel, soy bonita….pero…ahora es mi hermano, hermano''

Gaby: ¿Duela, está bien?

Duela: Ah Sí, es que empiezo a deshacer a Batman, mejor me voy o sino Mi padre nos van a matar, nosotras dos, adiós.

Gaby: Adiós, ''Que raro, parece que piensa de él o son novio, parece que ella sabe del''

Mi nombre es Gaby, hija de Gaggy, eso fue año que mi padre envejeció y ella nunca vi a mi padre, excepto su foto cuando él era joven y ayudante de Joker, pero ya fue el pasado, decidí esperar, ah unir con él, para mí no me interesa, pero no soy débil, cuando tenía 15 años, fui a clases de boxeo, pero ahora, es hora de buscar y hacer cosas malas de joker y su novia, siempre hago, teñí el color naranja, la parte de debajo de mi cabello, maquille y ahí decidí seguir, averiguar, para mi es aburrido, tonto y loco, pero es bueno que él no sabe cómo es su hijo.

Conocí a Johar, porque su cabello es rubio, sus ojos tienen el mismo color que Joker, sentía que él o no si es el hijo de Joker, los dos no conocen, por eso escondí la sala de Toxico, ahí decidí poner en cada bomba, hasta que escuche cadenas bajando, llegue tarde. Me fui corriendo, mire si ha quemado o peor su cadáver, de repente escuche que alguien se metió, mire en el vidrio y es Duela, agarro a Johar, sin cicatriz, sin piel de carne, nada, lo demás personas pasa, pero el no.

Mire a Duela y vaya, su rostro cambio, pero su piel está más pálida que su padre, escuche un sonido y es la bomba, decidí gritar y nosotros corrimos, así fue,…pero Duela estaba en el bosque, sola, gritando, varias veces, escucho su celular y llamo a Johar, no sabía que ella tiene un celular, excepto yo, conduciendo mi auto, hasta que el habla con Duela. Su piel se ve pálido, como Harley Quinn, su cabello, la parte de debajo de su cabello, se tiño en color verde flúor, puede ser ese toxico, siempre pasa, cuando el termino de hablar, él me decía.

Johar: Sé que no tiene hogar, eres mala, lo sé, pero eso es lo que estoy buscando, Gaby,….eres hija de gaggy, nunca habla de su padre, se cómo te siente.

Gagy: Se quién eres, estrella de rock, no quiero hablar de eso, porque yo quiero dar una trampa a Joker, lo bueno es que el este en la cárcel, pero la rubia no, años y años de pelear con él, ahí empieza apuñalar, también apuñale, no sabe cómo imagina que tengo en mi espalda y dos brazos en mi cicatriz, ¿Cómo te siente loco?

Johar: Bien, me sentí algo raro, como si podía matar al jefe de música, digo siempre me habla mal de mí, que no soy nadie, siempre habla mal, sentí si podía ocultar, matar o dejar el cuerpo, dios, odio a esos famosos, lo odio, tu no sabe cómo puede soportar, pero tu no.

Gaby: Hay tanta maldad, tiene que sobrevivir, o…..deshacer.

Johar: Si, tu…. ¿no tiene otra idea de salir o algo?

Gaby: No, nunca.

Johar: Pues,…..ven conmigo, escuche sobre ti, peleando, fuerte, eso sí me gusta una mujer como tú, mala, mente maldad, crimen,…te necesito, tu naciste aquí, porque yo también nací, aquí, pero me fui, soy huérfano.

Gaby: Vaya, no sabía, pero te ayudo, pero me enseña algo, como placer…..engañar, tenía un novio, hasta que el me engaño y decidí matar, listo,…..me gusta engañar, acerca y ahí un disparo, pero tú para mí, eres mi gangsta, ok, voy contigo y, ¿puedo hacer lo que yo quiero?

Johar: Tu deseo son órdenes, mi querida Gaby.

Cuando conducía mi auto, me recuerdo esa parte, yo no soy la única que me lanza un toxico, me accidente porque mi novio intento de violar, entre esa sala, corrí tan rápida, mire y ahí estaba, acercándome, no tenía otra opción de tirarme, no me morí, sino me fui, sola, lleva de toxico encima de mi piel, empecé a reír un poco, ahí mate a mi novio, eso fue rápido, pero se lo merecía.

En la isla de bosque oscuro, no sabía nada, si héroe se convierte en villanos, villanos en héroe, mi nombre es Sten, vivo un castillo, con clase moderno, cuarto, todo, pero es hora de la guerra entre hermanos, siempre uso ropa negro, pero mi capa negro no, nunca saco, es mi mayor poder y ocultar, ya es hora de traer los hijos de los villanos, ya es hora de conocer y empezar la pelea.

Entre mi sala de reflejo oscuro, hable.

Sten: DEMUESTRAME A SUS HIJOS, AHORA.

Sten: Que sorpresa, ya son adultos, todo, ahora quiero que cada uno de sus hijos vengan en mi castillo, es urgente.

Así el espejo oscuro decidió traer en cada uno de los hijos, jóvenes y adulto, villanos, peligroso y locura.

Lo demás hijos fueron secuestrado por un tentáculo negro, gigante, excepto uno, Johar y Andy.

Andy esperaba y llego Laura, ella es la única que conoció a Johar cuando eran niños.

Era el proyecto x que creo a Laura, pero su madre la quería mucho, hasta que ella tenía un arma, como logan, estaba triste, la sala era todo blanco, salió por otra sala de karate, entro y ahí estaba el pequeño Johar, por eso que el sentía que ella no estaba sola, sino quería ayudar a escapar ese lugar, el hizo por ella, excepto su madre, dijo que ella es tuya, cuídela bien, lo prometió hasta que el dejo sola, porque él estaba peleando por una criatura raro.

Así fue que ella estaba en Nueva york, ahí miro que esta Johar, joven, los dos hicieron una cita, salir, ella nunca hizo de tener amor, pero no pudo hacer el amor, porque está a esos paparazzi, a nadie deja en paz a los famosos, porque todos son diabólicos, pero gracias al cazador, ya se desasieron de todos. Laura no es la única que corta sus benda, Johar también tenía en dos brazos llena de cortes, porque los dos sufre, entre lo bueno y lo malo, por eso que ella vino por él.

Apareció el cazador, por la ventana, tocando, miro atrás, abrió la ventana, ahí empezó a besar, entro y hablaron, hasta que yo voy afuera.

Sonó el celular y es su madre, Amanda, colgó, sabe que su madre preocupa a su hijo, nadie contesta, nada, algo a ver pasado o está ocultando algo.

Andy: Espero que termine esta vez, no soy el único que puedo hacer esta cosas, todos pasa las cosas malas, todos, desearía si Superman estuviese aquí, él no vive este lugar, pero en otro lugar.

Andy: A lo mejor, él no sabe nada que tengo de cosas Vudú, bueno a mí me gusta cosas brujería, pero es hora de decir que soy un vudú o no, eso sí es loco, pero voy hacer, ah, ¿pero qué?

Miro detrás y apareció mancha negro con tentáculos, agarro y se lo llevo, excepto los dos también, no sé cómo si el nunca escucho, nada de conversación, parece que algo va suceder, terrorífico.

El castillo de Sten, ya apareció, son 9 hijos, lo demás esta todos los hijos, zoe, estela, duela, también Johar, se levantaron, zoe preguntaba por el lugar más oscuro.

Zoe: ¿Dónde estamos?, es grande, oscuro y raro.

Estela: Vaya, eso me gusta, ustedes ¿Quiénes son?

Skiller: Que te importa mujer, lo importante es que este lugar podemos robar o lo que sea.

Johar: EH YA, no importa quienes son ustedes, pero podemos escapar, haz lo que usted quiere, no me importa, así que decide, cada uno de ustedes son los malos, haz que te den la gana, me voy.

Sten: A NADIE VA IR DE NINGUN LADO, mocosos.

Crac: ¿Quién DIJO ESO?

Zoe: ¿Tu debe ser hija de Croc?

Crac: ¿Algún problema?, niña.

Sten: YA BASTA, ya es hora que ustedes esta ocultando algo, estoy detrás de ustedes, ¿sabe quién soy yo o no?

Andy: YO Si, Sten hermano menor de Carl, El Joker.

Sten: ¿eres inteligente?, bueno, se quiénes son ustedes, Estela Hija de capitán Boomerang, Skiller Hijo de Slipknot, Cristela Hija de Diablo, Zoe Hija de Deadshot, Crac Hija de Killer Croc, Duela Hija de Joker, Gaby Hija de Gaggy, Laura Kinney Hija de Logan, y por último,…..bueno, algunos de ustedes ¿piensa que duela es la única hija que tuvo con joker?, no hay otro hijo, dijo HIJO, eso.

Skiller: ¿Dime, Quien?, no tengo tiempo.

Sten; Tu no tiene nada de tener tiempo, todos, TODOS USTEDES SE QUEDAN AQUÍ, PARASIEMPRE, sabe que sus padres está aquí, ¿Cómo?, pues mira ahí, allá, si, hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacer una grabación, este lugar, no, sino en cualquier lugar, cualquier, CUALQUIER LUGAR, YA ES HORA DE LA FUNCION DE ESCUADRON SUICIDA, POR ESO USTEDES PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS, TIENE UNA VERDADERA MISION, DE ENFRENTAR A MI HERMANO MAYOR.

Andy: ¿Qué?, pero si él está muerto y, falta uno,…katana.

Sten: Él está con nosotros, su madre dio permiso ir conmigo, por otra cosa.

Cristela: Bueno, pero dime sobre el hijo biológico de Joker o Harley Quinn.

Sten: Mejor dicho, hijo biológico de Harley Quinn, ok, ¿si usted quiere escuchar pues?, lo digo.

Duela: NOOO.

Sten: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿parece que tu sabe quién es el hijo o no?, digo tu gritaste, así que, si sabe pues dile la verdad, aquí con todos los chicos y también el video.

Gaby: ¿Video?, no veo ningún video, está loco.

Sten: Te equivocas, ahora sí, siempre pongo adentro de casa, calle, lo que usted hace, así puede ver en la tele, pantalla, lo que sea, si usted hace lo quiere, háganlo, bueno, por donde iba, ah sí, bueno parece que Duela sabe quién es su hermano biológico, años y años, que nunca vimos, así que está justo aquí, ahora, tiene 22 años, muy joven y es….el rubio.

Zoe: ¿Rubio?, ¿No entendimos nada?

Sten: Otra pistas, dije que está justo aquí, rubio y….una estrella de rock, si….ahí es la repuesta.

Andy sabia, todo no sabe quién es, así que johar, dijo la repuesta.

Johar: Yo si se quién es, y la repuesta…soy yo,… ¿yo?, ¿es verdad?

Sten: Si,….DAMA Y CABALLERO, PRESENTO A JOHAR, ESTRELLA DE ROCK, EL CAZADOR Y…..HIJO DE HARLEY QUINN Y JOKER, ESTE HOMBRE ES 100% QUE ES EL HIJO DE LOS DOS PAYASOS, duela sabia, por eso que ella guardo este papel.

Duela: ¿Dónde lo sacaste?, ¿Cómo?

Sten: Bueno, es que ustedes impacto mucho, sí, eso, sé que ustedes nunca va a llevar bien, nunca, van a quedar aquí, para siempre y si no me obligan, traigo a sus padres y torturare, varias veces, especialmente a joker, también, así que es por eso que traje aquí, por una misión más, temible, fuerte, locura y miedo, espero que sus padres este bien.

Gaby: Jo…, Johar,… ¿Qué TIPO DE MISION ES?, DIME, HAY ALGO MAS TERRORIFICO QUE…EL PADRE DE JOHAR.

Sten: Si, bueno estamos aquí y le voy a presentar.

Sten se fue a buscar a su hermano mayor, hasta que lo demás decía Vaya.

Estela: Dios mío, no…te…..puedo…creer, tu,…..ahora sé porque Harley decía que tuvo un hijo, un niño…y eres tú, que golpiza.

Johar: Y tu padre aun fracaso, varias veces, cuando apareció el flash, ah, es cierto, el dinero, asesino, mutante, locura, todo lo hacemos, no soy el único que no hago esas cosas, yo sí, oscuro, la energía que puede hacer crimen, no.

Crac: ¿Vamos a matarte o que vas hacer cazador?

Johar: Mujer, no debería hablar como tu padre, sé que es mutante, miedo, golpes, pero quiero decirles que,…hay varios ciudad y pueblo que, puede hacer lo que ellos quieren, como Hollywood, Miami, Beverly hills, Rusia, cada no hay ciudad violentos, crimen y asesinos como deadshot, digo, todos hablan de los malos.

Andy: Todos pasa, créeme, no soy el único que ustedes que le gusta matar, llevar el crédito, los problemas son los políticos y poder, lo bueno es que podemos quedar este lugar, siento que aquí tiene un buen hogar, entrenamiento, misión más peligros para nosotros, locura en la ciudad, podemos hacer.

Gaby: Es cierto, ¿Algunos de ustedes nunca hicieron lo que usted quiere?, tenemos vida, tenemos maldad más que lo demás que nunca hicimos así, cada uno de ustedes debemos quienes somos y ya es hora que tenemos que hacer esta cosas y matar gente.

Johar: Estoy de acuerdo, ahora uf, dios eso si es de loco, pero aún sigo ser un cazador, ahora depende de ustedes, háganlo, somos los malos, ahora estamos en escuadrón suicida, como nuestro padres,…algún día voy a dar una recompensa, pero un viaje llena de locura, loco, matar.

Duela: ESTOY DE ACUERDO, ahora tengo un hermano, bueno, matar y una novia que viene de un proyecto x, mejor dicho, dos proyectos.

Laura: Yo también, siempre estoy al lado tuyo, y ¿USTEDES?, BUENO, TU Y LO DEMAS A MORIR.

Skiller: Yo también, mi padre murió por una bomba, hasta que él quería escapar y fracaso, así que, me quedo aquí y con ustedes.

Crac: Yo también, por mi padre.

Estela: Yo.

Cristela: Yo.

Gaby: Yo.

Andy: Y yo, ahora vamos a ver, como se siente que sus hijos está solo, sin sus padres, por ahora.

Estela: sabe, yo también quería hacer un título, como, Boomerang La Asesina, así, peligrosa, mala y cosas que puedo robar a la clase alta.

Johar: ¿No me diga?, ¿Odia a la clase alta?, especialmente a los multimillonarios, dímelo a mí, yo desearía estar esa clase, a matar, quitar lo que es suyo, pero…..ahora voy a dar lo que usted y sus padres, quiere, pero ahora está grabando, la verdad es que con razón que soy el hijo de joker, porque…es por mi cicatriz de mi espalda, te demuestro.

Saco la camiseta y ahí, debajo de la espalda de Johar, una palabra, PUDDIN, se sorprendió esa cicatriz, preguntaba cómo, el respondía por un sueño, que los dos estaba quemado y ella saco el collar, ahí dio vuelta, sentía el dolor de mi espalda, ahí fue que tuvo una cicatriz, para siempre.

Sten: VAYA, ya se unieron, ok, este frasco, grande, vidrio oscuro, vamos a conocer mi hermano mayor Carl, que él se convirtió en Joker, bueno, pero el no peleo a Batman, sino a mí y yo lo mate, ahora, vamos a conocer.

Saco el frasco, salió una sombra, con otro color, nunca vio algo así, johar y Andy, conoce su historia, pero como, sten puede hablar, su padre corto la lengua de sten, lo único que miro es que él tiene piel más pálido, uñas negra, ojos celeste mas brilloso, cabello negro, teñido en verde, su cabello está en el medio, y ahí está el primer joker,

Andy: Ah, chicos, no me diga que aún sigue grabando, porque eso es grandioso.

Laura: No es grandioso, no sé cómo reaccionan sus padres y también las personas, ahora.

Sten: AQUÍ ESTA SU VERDADERO ENEMIGO, excepto tu padre, no sé cómo puede ya sabe, matar o deshacer.

Johar: Mejor pienso, pero primero mi hermana.

Carl: HOLA CHICOS, ESPERO QUE DIVIERTAMOS, HAHAHA,HAHAHA.

Nombre de Autora: Naiela Cuevas.

Argentina: La RIOJA.


End file.
